Affection
by EmiliexHansenx
Summary: Just a series of cute little one shots. 100% MALEC. Rated M for sexual content in some chapters - know I have warned you
1. Blurry days

**Affection**

* * *

**Hey you, my dear reader!**

This is going to be a collection of one shots, starring Alec and Magnus, because I think they're absolutley adorable ^^  
Unfortunately I don't own anything :-( All cred goes to Cassandra Clare.

I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**Blurry days**

For the moment, there was only one thing that mattered for Magnus Bane. Being with Alec. Of course some times it was better than other times. It was always good, but it could be even better, like on days like these. The rain was pouring down outside the windows and made everything blurred.

Magnus was sitting on his, today red, couch with an old book. His boyfriend sat at the nearby dining table and was busy cleaning his seraph blades. Magnus watched him do it. He was being very discrete of course. Alec didn't like it when Magnus watched him, his cheeks would go red and it was so very noticeable on his fair pale skin. Magnus just thought the color looked good on the youth, but according to him everything looked good on Alec - especially himself. Alec put the blade down, picked another one, whispered its name and gently began to clean it.

Magnus liked everything about his shadowhunter. He liked his blue eyes and his ever thoughtful expression. He liked his smiles and he definitely liked his laughter. When Alec laughed it was like no other sound existed. Not even his sweet moans in the bedroom could compare with it – well maybe they could. But most of all, he liked what Alec did to him. He liked how safe and complete he felt with him around. When he was with Alec, he felt complete. And whenever they weren't together, for some shitty reason, it was like he couldn't breathe, which is a bad explanation, because of course he could breathe, it just wasn't the same, it was not as important. He missed Alec when he was not around. In the beginning, that feeling had freaked him out. When he first fell for Alec he hadn't been in love for _decades_. Then the young shadowhunter came across and just wouldn't leave his mind. Today he couldn't imagine his life without him. _He did not want to imagine_ his life without him. He lived now, they both did, and that mattered.

And on days like these – all blurry and cold, it was nice to just sit inside and do things they liked. Magnus would usually read and Alec would just be chilling around, fix his gear and his weapons, watch some TV or even cook. The last thing was the thing Magnus liked the least about his boyfriend. Alec couldn't really cook, but when he did Magnus ate up, just because he loved him. Well, and the happy, proud smile that would appear on Alec's face were worth it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Magnus was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts and met Alec's assumingly annoyed, blue glare. Magnus just smiled back. "Because, I find you interesting to watch, Alexander", there it was – the adorable blush. Alec looked down to hide it and Magnus got up and strode towards him. He gently grabbed his chin and Alec had no other choice than to meet the warlock's green eyes. "Don't ever turn your eyes away from me," Magnus whispered. A soft look appeared on Alec's face. He reached up and placed his hand around Magnus' neck, before pulling him into a sweet kiss. Magnus did not object.

He definitely liked these days. Because when everything outside blurred together, Magnus always had Alec's eyes to stare into. They were always bright, clear and blue, when nothing else was.

* * *

So, there it was! :-D

It's the first time i write MALEC, so please let me know how I did. I promise I will get better though ^^

I know there wasn't much dialogue in this one, but it'll come ;-)

review? 0:-) *big smile*

Kisses

xx


	2. Cuddled up

**Affection**

* * *

**Hey again sweet reader! ^^**

Second one shot is up and done! yay.  
Still don't own anything :-(

Please enjoy!

* * *

Cuddled up

The sun was burning bright above New York, the air was hot and almost moist – Alec and Magnus certainly were. They were just done with a, particularly, great round of interesting exercising in bed. Alec lay in the center of the bed on his stomach, and stared out the large windows. Magnus was lying beside him and gently ran his fingers up and down his spine. Then he placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I hope I didn't hurt you," Alec turned around to lie on his back and face his boyfriend. "You didn't, I liked it," he answered with a small, shy smile. The warlock smirked. "I bet you did, with all that noise you made I'm pretty sure the entire city heard you," Alec blushed, he hated when Magnus made him do that. He told himself not to let Magnus' comments get to him and start to deny – because, it was true. Alec was loud, and he knew it. But the way Magnus mad him feel. The feeling of Magnus so close to him, it was just too much.

"But you like it when I'm loud," Alec pointed and bashed his eyelashes. "As long as you're only loud for me, darling" Alec couldn't help but smile, "only you,"

He reached up to held his boyfriends face between his hands. Green eyes were staring into his own blue ones. He could never get tired of this. He could never get tired of being close to Magnus, because when the two of them just lay here – wrapped up in each other – nothing was embarrassing and nothing was wrong. Alec had never felt so alive before. Magnus turned on some kind of spark within him. He felt invincible and strong. He didn't care if Jace had some kind of magic angel blood in his veins that made him super-nephilim – because when ever he was with Magnus, he thought, he was even stronger than Jace. Not that it mattered anyway.

"What's on your mind, love?" Magnus whispered in his ear, and his breath tickled him. "Just that I feel really alive, when I'm with you," he answered. Magnus kissed his throat, "yeah, I feel really alive too," he said, while working his way down Alec's body with his lips. "Especially when I'm inside you," at that Alec rolled his eyes, but the warlock didn't see it because he was too busy doing something else, lower south. Magnus began to kiss his hipbone and then his thighs. Alec felt himself harden, once again. He pressed his hips upwards, to tell what he wanted, but Magnus ignored it and pretended he had all the time he needed, much to Alec's annoyance. His boyfriend looked at the growing erection and his typical mischievous smile appeared on his face, "ready to go again, I see – that didn't take you long, huh?" By now, Alec was too aroused to be embarrassed, he just made sure his breathing became more heavy and quicker while biting his bottom lip – a look he knew Magnus could never resist. He was right, the warlock quickly moved his mouth back to Alec's precious parts, and soon a heavenly pleasure filled his body.

* * *

That was the second one! Hope you enjoyed it :-D

Was it too sweet and lovey dovey? I'd love to hear your opinions AND you ideas!

Let me know what you think. Both critical and positive critics is received with appreciation ^^

Kisses xx


	3. Bane'Casso

**Affection**

* * *

**Thank you for still reading! xx**

3rd chapter is up! Still don't own those sweet bastards :-(  
I hope you will enjoy it darlings! ^^

* * *

Bane'Casso

"Stand still now, and straight your back!" Magnus demanded with a frown. Alec sent him an apologetic look and straightened up a little. "No need to shout, Magnus" He mumbled, Magnus eyed him, "may I ask you to address me as "mr. Bane'casso whenever I am wearing this cute painter-hat _and _this palette," he made a quick gesture with his brush towards his much valued paint equipment. Alec's jaw dropped, "excuse me?" "Bane'Casso," Magnus just replied and turned back to his painting. After weeks of begging, his shadow hunter had finally agreed to be painted by him. At first, Magnus had suggested a nude painting but Alec had turned it down without blinking - much to the warlocks disappointment, but Magnus didn't stay down for long and wanted to paint his boyfriend fully dressed in shadowhunter-gear.  
Alec had agreed to it and was now standing in Magnus' living room in his gear, one foot placed on the coffee table and a large spear in his hand.

The tight, black trousers, the tight black shirt, the black leather gloves, black leather west and rough boots made Alec look so effing sexy, Magnus didn't even had words to describe. He was beyond sexy. his fair skin stood in contrast to all the blackness but his eyes shone like stars in the night sky. Oh, and not to mention his biceps. Alec had the most incredible biceps. Magnus loved to bite them, especially when Alec flexed.

"Why would you call yourself something _that_ ridiculous?" Alec asked while trying not to move. Magnus sighed in a over-dramatic way, switched brush and glanced over the canvas to look at Alec.

"Because, my love, Peter Picasso is one of the greatest artist's this world have known, and when i'm being creative, like now, Bane'Casso is my artist name, it's my way to show him respect," Magnus felt satisfied with his explanation and turned his attention back to his masterpiece. "You know, his name was _Pablo _Picasso, Magnus - not _Peter_," "bagatelle Alexander, but know when you're are saying it... I think I've met him in Spain, sometime around the 18nth century, yeah i'm pretty sure," Alec rose his brows "seriously? You have met Pablo Picasso?" Magnus nodded. It had been in Madrid, he thought, right after Camille had left him in England. But that he didn't tell. Camille was one of those subjects Alec didn't like when Magnus mentioned. Her, and Will Herondale. The sad thing about it was that he was not quite sure Alec believed him, when he said he never had loved anyone as much as he loved him.

Magnus had once before said to Alec that the affection and love he shared with him, was nothing like the _attraction_ he had felt towards the vampire. He had never truly loved her, because she never could let herself go and open up to him. There had always been a distance between them - but with Alec there was no distance, only pure affection for on another. Alec had to accept that.

"Please hurry, i'm starving," Alec caught his eyes with his own pleading ones. Magnus blinked and began to paint again. "Oh I swear Alexander, if there existed a sex-god i'm pretty sure who would make the cut just _perfectly,_" Alec blushed and Magnus sent him a dirty smile. "Stop saying things like these," Alec mumbled, but Magnus could tell he didn't mean it. Wether of not Alec liked it, everyone likes compliments and Alec was no exception.

A half hour later, the painting was done. "Done!" Magnus declared with a big smirk all over his face. Alec released a relieved sigh and put the spear down. Magnus smirk grew even wider as he considered his master piece. This was just _great_! Alec carefully strode towards him to take a look at the canvas. He stopped in shock, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in horror. Magnus just giggled. "you like it, darling?" The man in the picture _did_ look like Alec, but _this_ Alec was completely naked and lying in the middle of Magnus tossed double bed, with a lazy smile and something disturbingly big and hard on lower south. Then Alec noticed the _real_ photograph of this embarrassing scenery - taped in the left corner of the canvas. A picture Magnus had taken months ago. Magnus really liked that picture. "You are so beautiful," he stated. Alec abruptly turned to stare at him, "this is not beautiful! This is _porno_!" He exclaimed, "i agreed to be painted in my gear! Not in my fucking... nothing!" "are you mad at me now?" Magnus asked, he tried to look guilty but the pleasure over his succeeded prank was too overwhelming and he couldn't turn down his smirk.

"Oh please," Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the picture and ripped it to pieces, "don't you dare show this painting to anyone - if you do, you're going to hurt real bad, Bane'Casso," he hissed, "sounds promising," Magnus replied. Alec just shook his head, "i'm going to the bedroom to change, do not interrupt me," Alec walked down the hallway, but Magnus had seen the small smile the shadow hunter had tried to hide. Alec looked damn hot in the picture _and_ the painting - and both were perfectly aware of that fact. Magnus glanced down at the torn up photograph and frowned.

"too bad, I have copies of that, Alexander"

* * *

So... How was it? ^^

I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Please let me know :-D Every type of critics is received with pleasure!

And if you got any ideas for me, or any wishes for a scenery or one shot you want me to write, just let me know!(-:

Kisses xx


	4. The confession, part one

**Affection**

* * *

**I thank you for still reading! x**

Now, this one shot is based on a request, but I have split it into two parts, because it grew kinda long :-D  
I hope you will enjoy it Anyway, and here is part one ^^

(Still don't own anything.)

* * *

The confession, part one

"I can't believe you did that! You could have asked me first!" Alec was mad - no, he was beyond mad - he was furious. He sent Magnus a cold, deathly glare and the warlock looked down for a minute, guilty. "Alexander, if I _had_ asked you first you would not have accepted" he tried to explain, but Alec was too angry, "I agreed to be in this relationship with you! I changed who I am for you! the least thing you can do is to wait for me to be ready to go public! Have you any idea of what is going to happen? My parents will be so disappointed,"

"wait, you _agreed to be in this relationship? _What the hell is that supposed to mean, if I may ask?" Magnus' head snapped back up to stare at Alec. For a moment Alec went blank, had he just said that? Magnus carried on without waiting for answer, "because, as far as i'm aware, you _agreed_ to be in this relationship - because you _love_ me, am I correct?" he demanded. Alec sighed. He did not want to cope with this. He was not ready, how could he be? Of course he loved Magnus, more than he ever thought he would, but his parents... the Clave, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon... How would they not react? This was not normal, shadowhunters weren't gay. An yet here he was, arguing with his _boyfriend_. Magnus and him had been secretly dating in now two months. Alec loved every little bit about his warlock, he really did. Magnus had wanted to go public with it pretty fast, but Alec had explained that he was not ready to do so - Magnus had accepted it and said they could confess it all whenever he was ready. But apparently, two hours ago, Magnus had called Isabelle and told he and Alec had something to announce tomorrow, and she should bring along Jace, Clary and Simon - their friends. he had not asked Alec for permission, and that was what hurt him the most.

"I do love you," Alec said as a matter of fact,

"then what's the problem? Did you think you could just hide it forever? Or worse, deny it? Because you can't Alec, you can't because we are _two_ people in this relationship - not only you, and i know in my heart that I love you, I know that I want the rest of the world to know, that you are mine and i'm yours, and how the hell am I supposed to do that, when you don't feel the same way!"

Magnus was shouting, and that's when Alec realized it. Magnus was hurt. Of course he was! He was hurt of the fact that he did't want to admit to their friends they were dating, as if he was ashamed that he was dating a warlock, a _male_ warlock. He was hurt because he made it seem like he didn't love Magnus enough to let the world know. He was hurt of the fact that he loved Alec so much he had been ready to go public the very first day, and Alec didn't feel the same way - like Alec didn't love Magnus as much as he loved him. now he could see it, see how it must have been for his boyfriend. Like Magnus didn't feel Alec thought he was worthy. The pained look in Magnus eyes killed him.

"I feel the same way, Magnus - you know I do. And I want to tell them... i want to, but... but i'm just, i'm afraid I guess," Alec sighed and felt like the biggest coward in the universe. Why had he been so selfish and worried about himself? All this relationship-stuff was still kind of new to him. Magnus shook his head and slipped down to sit on the couch. "I know you are, but they will not judge you - not even Jace, you _parabatai_, you know that, right?" Alec sat beside him. He didn't know what to say. He knew his family would never judge him, Clary and Simon would neither. It was the rest - his parents, their friends, the clave - it was Idris' reaction he feared. It was not like you were being haunted or banned, but he knew people would talk, and all Alec wanted was to be anonymous.

He was not angry anymore, just confused and frustrated. He hated himself for making Magnus feel like he was not worth the trouble, because he was! There were a lot of things Alec wanted to say. he wanted to say that he was sorry and ready, but he didn't - he was too scared and no words came out. "I know they won't judge me, I just don't think i'm ready..." Alec finally said, and the hurt look in Magnus' eyes made his heart twist. Why couldn't he just suck it up and be a man? Magnus rose, "I see, it was wrong for me to just call Isabelle without your approval, I did not mean to push you into something you are not ready for. It's my mistake and i'm sorry,"

before Alec could say anything, Magnus turned around and headed for the door, "i'm gonna take a walk - and Alexander?" Just before he left he lifted his head to catch Alec's eyes, "think about what it is you have to sacrifice, and ask yourself "is he worth it" because if the answer is "no", then I have absolutely no idea of what it is we are doing or why you are being with me," and then he turned and closed the front door. A shudder ran through Alec - he could not blame Magnus for feeling this way. It was not his fault, that his boyfriend was a pathetic shadowhunter who didn't have the guts to stand up for who he truly were, and instead kept hiding. Magnus deserved better.

_"is he worth it?"_

Magnus is the only one who is worth anything, Alec thought. He became mad at himself, they had been together for two months, no wonder Magnus had become impatient. Alec had just lived in his own little, save, bubble of love, hoping it wouldn't pop - but it just had and if wanted to make sure Magnus didn't leave him, because then he couldn't see any point of living, he had to turn things around and grow up.

Magnus was his life now, and if he lost him because of him being all whiny and self-pitying, he would never forgive himself. Magnus had asked him if he was worth it, and the answer was yes! it was yes and would always be yes! Alec grabbed his coat and ran out the door to catch up with his boyfriend to tell him, he was ready. Ready to make it official - it was time.

* * *

Im so sorry if this was too long, you see why I split it in two? ^^

So how was it? Did you like it? I swear the next chapter will contain some sweet make-up hanky panky in an alley (now you are warned, don't like it? don't read next chapter) and the boys' confession to their friends :-)))

Leave a review and make me happy! ^^

kisses xx


	5. The confession, part two

**Affection**

* * *

**Hi sweetest readers ever!^^**

So, second part of The Confession is finally uuuup!

I'm SO sorry it took so long, (shame on me) but I've been so busy with school and stuff, .

so I kinda forgot to edit and upload it, but know it is done!

Enjoy darlings!

(oh, and when you have read it, please take a second to look at my comment in the end, it's not very important, but it is a little, I guess)

Sorry! Enjoy ^^

* * *

The Confession, part 2

Magnus was wandering around with his hands buried deep in his pockets. The cold afternoon wind blew his hair, that for once wasn't styled up, into his face. Magnus really was a happy and cheeky warlock - just not right now. He didn't know if he should be angry or upset, maybe both, he decided. From the very beginning he had had feelings for Alec, and now he loved him more than anything. It hurt him deep down, more than he would admit, that Alec _still_ wasn't ready to announce their relationship. It made him feel like... like... like he wasn't special enough, but that really wasn't fair because he knew he was special to Alec, very special indeed. But still, he was frustrated and couldn't quite control his emotions. He had left the apartment in fear of might saying things he would regret later.

"you have to respect him, otherwise you're gonna lose him," he mumbled to himself. But Magnus could still feel the nagging anger within him. He had lift of centuries, he had experienced almost everything and was now ready to settle down with his shadowhunter - but Alec wasn't. _God I hate it!_

He reminded himself that relationships are built on mutual respect. He kicked an empty water bottle but no one saw it because he was glamoured. Just as he turned around the next corner he heard a familiar voice shout his name. He froze in surprise. "Alec?" His boyfriend came running towards him, wind in his hair and his eyes were shining bright like diamonds (A/N: Sorry! I couldn't help it:-D, and actually the didn't, they just shone, k?) "Magnus! Wait up" Alec called.

"Alexander? What are you doing?" Magnus stared in confusion as the shadow hunter stopped beside him. "Let's walk," was all he said. Magnus was about to demand an explanation but Alec held out his hand, "come on, I want to talk to you just not on a street corner - let's find somewhere a little more private," Magnus grabbed his hand, they fit perfectly in one another, "the mundanes can't see us anyway," he said but followed along.

"I am sorry for what happened," Alec said, "no, it's not your fault, I did not respect you - and _I_ am sorry for that,"

"Magnus please- it has nothing to do with you, none of it is your fault - it's me... I... I just.. I can't.." Magnus eyed his stammering boyfriend, he seemed frustrated, like he was fumbling for words... Magnus stopped, "Alec..." He was suddenly cut off by Alec who grabbed him by his collar and forced him to back into an alley. He then pressed his lips to Magnus'. When the parted to breath, Alec's eyes were big and serious, he was still clutching the collar of Magnus' coat.

"I have no words, I don't know how to describe my feelings, because I feel amazing. I can only say I love you, and I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you..." he swallowed, "..and if a confession to our friends will help to show you how much I love you, I will do it - for you, for me... for us"

Magnus stared right back into his beloved shadowhunter's eyes. So much love, caring and affection was shared in just one look. Magnus just pulled Alec closer to him and they kissed again. It was him who was pressed against the cold brick wall and Alec who had taken control. It didn't happen very often but when it did, he sure as hell enjoyed it. Alec worked his lips down his throat and little pleasure filled moans escaped the warlocks mouth. He felt Alec's growing erection against his own, and his tight jeans had become awfully uncomfortable. "I'm so turned on right now," he whispered against Alec's ear as he bit his earlobe, "Alec breathed heavily, "so am I.." His hand slipped under his coat and he undid it, Magnus closed his eyes in excitement. Alec's cool fingertips touched his hipbone and just... _just_ _briefly_ struck inside his pants only to go the opposite direction, up to his nibbles. Alec lifted his shirt further and began to lick and suck them. Magnus was in heaven. He liked when Alec dominated, it suited him and he was beyond sexy. It was like he turned into a whole new person, he was not shy, not embarrassed and _not_ holding back. Magnus' twitching member was craving release and it better be soon or he would go crazy. Luckily for him, his sex god seemed to be thinking the same thing, because next he was on his knees in front of him. Magnus received a dirty smile as the shadow hunter teasingly slowly undid his pants and began to nipple and kiss everywhere but _there_. "Dammit Alec! Quit being a tease and suck it already!" Alec raised an eyebrow, "needy, aren't we?" He sounded so formal and pro, and only his smirk gave him away - he enjoyed to tease him. The blue eyed gave the throbbing erection a few firm strokes and it leaked with precum. Magnus moaned even louder. Alec began to lick the base of the cock and enjoyed every minute of Magnus' failed attempts to just thrust it into his mouth.

"Please, Alec... just... just, by the Angel, _please_ just take it in!" Alec chuckled, "The great, high warlock of Brooklyn is begging, who knew," Magnus grew frustrated, Alec's little teasing games turned him on as hell, and the shadow hunter's patience and resistance was waaaay more powerful than his own BUT the tension was overwhelming and his sore balls screamed for release. Finally Alec took him in. _YES, oh so good!_

Not all, only the head. His skilled tongue tickled just the right places and it wouldn't take long for him to finish. Alec sucked harder,

"Alec... Im going to... I'm going to..." And then all of a sudden the warm mouth was gone. Magnus stared down at his smirking boyfriend ind confusion... Then he got it, "what the hell Alexander? Are you fucking trying to kill me? Finish me off now, will you?" He exclaimed. Alec rose to his feet, "I am sorry Magnus, I still love you, and we are still going to see Iz and the others, but _this_ was payback..." He paused to see if the Magnus had got the point, but was met by pure disbelief, "you know, for just calling Izzy without my approval?" Magnus was speechless... "but," he began. It was obvious that Alec enjoyed this moment, _more than you should, Alexander!_

Alec just gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling up his pants, "there you go,"

They got out on the street again and headed back for the apartment. Alec was walking two steps in front of him, looking very pleased with his little, evil prank.

_So you wanna play games, huh? You are messing with the wrong warlock baby. I swear to the Angel you won't get away with this, Alexander... I can play your little teasing games as well - and I can play them better. _

If Alec had turned his head to look back in that moment, a horrible, evil grin would have met his eyes.

* * *

Aww... Don't know who to feel sorry for... Magnus or Alec? Who knows how Magnus is going to take revenge? ;-))

but I hope you liked it - AND I know i said it would be splitted into only two parts, but I wasn't very happy with this part so i kinda rewrote it and I grew longer so I promise the announcement will appear in the third part 0:-) At least you had some ally-action.. how was it anyway? It is one of the first times i write things like that so I don't know how good it was...

Please let me know, it would mean so much to me to hear your opinions! :-D

Kisses xx


End file.
